


Crushed

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Other, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform, unrequited feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat





	Crushed

Nothing in the world is worse than having a crush on somebody you don’t think you’ll ever be over. Just ask Dipper Pines.

He was only 15 when it first hit him. He started to realize that one of his best friends, in fact his best friend ever, stirred up certain emotions in the pit of his heart that he’d never wanted there, in relation to that person. Seeing them made his brain go soft temporarily, and sometimes made it a bit harder to talk around them, too.

However, as a master of repressing emotions, he bottled it up for three years. Yeah, it wasn’t healthy, and he knew it, but he didn’t suspect telling them would help anything, either. After all, how do you tell your best friend that you think you might love them as more than just a friend?

Or, even worse. As more than just a _sister_?

Sometimes, it didn’t seem so bad. He still got to be his sister’s best friend in the world. She told him things she wouldn’t talk to her girlfriends about. She came to him for advice. She even asked him how to deal with an awkward crush once, and it took a bit of mental struggle, but he powered through that, giving her advice he’d never bother to heed: just talk to them.

At other times, it was absolute torture. He had to stand by and watch the girl he was hung up on be with other people. He had to watch as they broke her heart, sometimes, or at other times see the signs of her growing distant as they grew apart and cut things off. She always seemed less like herself for a little bit after those breakups. Like she had lost a part of herself when she realized this guy wasn’t the one for her.

Dipper did his best to cheer her up, like any good friend would. He’d take her to get ice cream, or see a movie, or just go on a midnight walk in his pajamas with her. Getting her to laugh was one of his favorite, unofficial pastimes. Her laughter never failed to make his heart soar.

Of course, Mabel was no fool. She noticed he was bottling things up, that he was hung up on something. She just seemed unable to pinpoint what it was. And, anytime she tried to weasel it out of him, she failed. Miserably. Dipper was too good at avoiding the questions she fired off, a trait he’d likely picked up from their Grunkle Stan.

He had to admit, she did set him up on some fun dates, and a couple of times those had even gone somewhere before the girls cut ties with him. And it was the same thing every time; he just seemed too distant. He tried, but they knew he just wasn’t the right fit.

Hell, she even managed to set him up with Wendy Corduroy the summer after they got out of high school. Him, with Wendy. He’d kissed his sister on the forehead for that one. And for the first few weeks, things were amazing.

They’d go out on dates every few nights, they’d goof off in the Shack, or occasionally sneak off to the platform on the roof to sneak in a few quick makeout sessions. Dipper had thought things were finally looking up, but then disaster struck when Wendy had to leave town.

The next night, Mabel came up to the roof to find her brother sitting on the edge of the platform, staring out over the ocean of green pine needles that stretched out in every direction around the small island that was the Mystery Shack.

“Hey, Dipper,” she said, sitting next to him. “I know things are tough with your new girlfriend headed back to Portland for school and all, but-”

“She’s not… I mean, we aren’t…” he sighed, shoulders drooping, head dropping into his hands. “She broke it off, Mabel.”

“What?!”

“She said she didn’t want to stretch things out with long distance stuff right now, and then make it harder when I leave at the end of the summer, when we both go off to school ourselves.” He ran a sleeve under his nose, snorting as he did. “It’s over.” He let out a dry, humorless laugh, flopping backwards to lay on the wooden plank. “I’m hopeless.”

“Alright, Dipper,” Mabel demanded, crossing her arms as she stared down at him. “For years you’ve been acting this way. You can’t keep a girlfriend for more than a month. You look like you have so much love to give, and I _know_ what a crush looks like, bro bro. I’m like, the master of crushes. What’s up with you?”

He just shook his head.

“Oh, no no, you aren’t pulling that bizz on me again mister,” she grumped, poking a finger into his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Mabel, seriously, it’s just a stupid crush I’ve never gotten over,” he mumbled. She quirked a brow.

“On who, Pacifica? Candy?” He just shook his head again. “Dipper, unless you talk about this, it’s gonna just eat away at you. You’ve gotta talk about these things, man.”

“Mabel, trust me. Talking to this girl isn’t going to help at all.” He stared down her frown. “Believe me, being up front won’t fix this.”

“Why not?!”

“It’ll just make it worse!”

“How do you know?!”

“Because, my crush on Wendy almost messed up our friendship enough when I was twelve! I don’t want to ruin things with one of the best friends I’ve ever had, over my own stupid feelings of guilt on this!” He sat up, wildly gesticulating with his arms. Mabel tilted back to avoid getting slapped, but otherwise did not budge.

“Dipper, if you think I don’t know anything about stupid crushes, you must forget the way _my_ first summer here in Gravity Falls went,” she fired back. He just groaned and buried his face in his hands again.

“Mabel, please, just let this go,” he whimpered.

“Dipper, I am not leaving this roof until you get this off of your chest.”

He shook his head again.

“Dipper, I mean it.” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it away as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Y-you won’t like it,” he groaned. “Please, just let me keep this one to myself.”

Mabel wouldn’t have any of that, though. She grabbed him sternly by the shoulder again, then twisted him around to face her, grasping the other shoulder as well. He looked up, and almost instantly came to regret it.

Those caring, brown eyes. The rosiness in her cheeks. The way her pout made her lips look even softer, more kissable than they always had. His gut twisted and his heart dropped. A hollow feeling he couldn’t identify built in the back of his skull, and he felt a tear threatening to dew up in the corner of his vision. When he tried to look away, the grip on his shoulders tightened. That seemed to trigger a response he was trying to suppress.

“Dipper, talk t-mmmff!”

Mabel’s request was cut short by a set of lips meeting her own. Dipper’s lips. They moved against her own again after a split second, then just as suddenly broke off.

He refused to look her in the eye again. With another shrug, he loosened her shocked grasp on his shoulders, and he slid away before standing up. He took two steps towards the trap door, then turned back to say something.

“M-Mabel, I-” he stammered, but she simply sat, staring out over the pine trees. He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I just… I told, well, asked you to… ugh, fuck my life.”

The sound of the trap door slamming told her he was gone. All she could do was turn and stare at the empty spot where he had been standing seconds before.

-END


End file.
